someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Marko (New Vegas Bounties)
This article is about the New Vegas Bounties character. You may be looking for his outline from Potomac Breaks. |refid = |dialogue = aaMarko.txt }} Marko is the main antagonist of New Vegas Bounties III. He is the older step-brother of Sergio. Background ---- The following is based on information Marko gives away while under his alias. All of which may be a fabrication, but the context of the story contains similar elements to known facts about Marko, which suggests to some extent, that it may be true. ---- Early Life Marko was born in an unspecified vault somewhere in the East provinces of America. Not much is known about his parents, other than his father worked in the maintenance department to provide for the family, and there is no mention of his biological mother. At some point during his childhood, his father married a female with a "timid soul" whose last name was Booth and took in her son; Sergio, who was younger than Marko by five years. Marko cared for his step-brother and it is hinted that he adored him. Marko was anti-social and hated living in the vault, finding it to be the equivalent of living in a prison, he dreamed of going outside and seeing the real world, often spending his spare time reading comic books and literature to escape from reality. Because of this, he did not pay attention in the vault provided school and presumably received low grades as a result, which his father did not approve of and would often destroy his books to discipline him, which did not even phase him as he had endured enough fantasy to make up one of his own in his mind. Marko’s father, despite his hatred of working in the maintenance department, had remarkable skills that were recognised by the Overseer. He had plans for his two sons to work with him in the maintenance department when they would come of age, which Marko dreaded. It is apparent that Marko’s father was desperate for his son’s attention, as he would often drag both him and his brother aside during their spare time to teach them the general knowledge of mechanical work despite their protests. Because of this, Marko’s father spent most of his earnings on alcohol, and would often come home during one of his alcoholic episodes to resort on beating up both Marko and Sergio. The Overseer of the vault was the traditional type who did not deem the abuse as an important matter and did not bother interfering. Escape from the vault At the age of 13, Marko’s vault fell into a water shortage after the water chip started to fail. A scouting expedition was called to locate a new working chip by contacting the surface. Marko saw this as an opportunity to see the outside and wanted to be a part of it, but due to his age and his father not granting permission, he was rejected from taking part. He was not about to give up however, he devised a plan to sneak out when the scouting team was leaving. He brought Sergio along with him in fear of the further abuse he’d receive from his father. Marko was evidently caught, and his father did not take kindly to him breaking the rules, so he proceeded to viciously beat Marko to the point where he fell unconscious. Marko awoke in the infirmary the next day and learned that his father was placed in the vault jail. However due to his father’s well-known maintenance work, the Overseer demanded his release the next day, which sent Marko into an "epiphany", seeing the entire world working against him, and that those with power and influence would use their skills of corruption to make the lives of those less fortunate even worse. The following night when Marko returned home, he took his father’s baseball bat and bashed his kneecaps in front of Sergio and his stepmother, rendering the man immobile, whom finally apologised and confessed to everything he did wrong to his son. Marko then took his brother and told his parents that he was leaving, telling them not to bother searching for him, which his father agreed out of fear with no hesitation. A skeleton crew was guarding the entrance, so Marko and Sergio took advantage and escaped the vault before the guards went to check on the incident with his father. Marko later regretted sparing his father, claiming him to be a "waste of life ". Journey into the unknown Upon making it to the surface, Marko and Sergio were at first frightened upon seeing the night sky for the first time, but eventually adjusted to the wasteland and travelled east with only the baseball bat as a weapon. Seeing as there weren’t any nations in the east, Marko and Sergio were clueless on where to go. Eventually a group of roaming slavers led by a man named Dickey encountered and enslaved the two. Marko heavily despised Dickey not because of his cruelty, but rather due to his charming attitude, always smiling, whistling and making jokes. Marko was beaten and abused very harshly by the slavers, he found the abuse hell in comparison to the pain he endured from his father, and he suffered more when he would witness Sergio being beaten. Due to his brother’s age; 8-years-old, Sergio was planned to be sold as a sex slave. Fortunately for the brothers, due to their father's insistence to raise them into the world of maintenance, Marko was able to get the slave collars off and they made their escape. However, they were caught in escaping and ran as the slavers chased after them with dogs. After running until their feet bled, Marko spotted a town in the distance. Realising they wouldn’t make it before Dickey catches up to them, Marko sacrificed his freedom by sending Sergio to the town while he faced the slavers head on. After being recaptured, Marko could only describe that had he known what punishments he was going to face, he would’ve committed suicide. Life as a slave Marko served as Dickey’s slave for 5 years, enduring work with no pay, beatings, work, repeat. All the while having to listen to Dickey’s laughs of pleasure to his suffering, the only thing that kept Marko going was thinking about Sergio’s happiness. At the age of 18, Dickey decided to sign Marko up to a slave fighting pit, an opportunity that Marko saw to earn his freedom. From all the work Marko endured, he had enough muscle to fight, but had no fighting experience. It was only then he found out that Dickey merely signed him up to earn more money after being killed by his prized fighter; Jay, an incredibly strong slave who had already won dozens of matches. Marko kept his mind on seeing his brother again and earning his freedom, Jay's mind was set to killing Marko slowly and intended to enjoy taking his time on keeping the boy alive to make him suffer longer. After having his arm and ribs broken, Marko took advantage of Jay’s carelessness and gouged out the man’s eyes, he then finished him off by driving his heel into the large man’s skull. This marked the first time Marko killed a person and became one of the many turning points in his life after learning about the power of resolve, which Jay clearly did not take advantage of. Dickey was heavily displeased with the result of the fight, a moment that Marko enjoyed even while in pain. Fortunately for Marko, he did not have to face whatever Dickey had in stock to punish him for killing his champion, as another slaver; Thompson, purchased Marko after being impressed with his skill. Thompson was a polite old man and offered Marko his freedom if he made him enough money by winning matches, and even offered to let him join his crew if he won even more, which Marko obliged. Marko continuously fought matches, facing those that were bigger, smaller, slower and faster than him, always using his willpower to keep him going. Thompson roughly pushed Marko to fight harder, essentially exploiting the rage inside him, but never abused him (not that Marko gave him any reason to). Marko respected the old man. Initiation that changed it all After Thompson died, Marko took charge of his crew. ---- Information whilst given under his alias ends here. ---- Sometime before or during 2266, Marko had enraged an east coast high-ranking Regulator by the name of Marshal Cooper, who went on travels trying to locate him. In 2266, at some point while in the east, Marko and his crew were captured by a group of cannibalistic raiders known as "The Vandals", they ate his comrades in front of him and made him into a slave. Marko went along with their behaviour and worked his way up to become a valuable slave, proving himself to be a capable cook. The leader of the raiders grew to like him and eventually, the raiders grew to trust him and offered him a chance to initiate in their ranks, on the condition that he prove his ability to kill people without any hesitation. In order to prove himself, they tasked him with the job of getting him to infiltrate the farm of a random farmer and slaughter his family. Marko ventured to the farm and introduced himself to the farmer, man named Steven Randall, who was living with his pregnant wife. Marko offered to help them with maintaining the farm, and Randall allowed him to stay, and became a big help. After several days, Marko eventually turned on Randall and clubbed him in his sleep, tied and gagged him. He then forced Randall to watch as he raped his wife before disembowelling her and pulling out her baby and then butchering it on the spot. Marko then proceeded to slice off a majority of Randall’s face and then left him to die from his wounds. Upon return, the leader of the Vandals was heavily impressed, having exceeded all of the raider’s expectations, he made Marko his right-hand man. Unbeknownst to Marko, he would later learn that the Marshal who had been trailing him, witnessed his butchery toward Randall’s family, and had come in to save Randall from dying, the two would travel for a long time, becoming long-term bounty hunters. At some point after Marko had been succeeded in joining the Vandals, he reunited with Sergio, who was still a child at this time. It is unknown how exactly they reunited, but Sergio claims to have been with his brother the following night of the attack. Becoming the alpha and omega While it seemed that Marko had assimilated into a new lifestyle with no regrets or grudges, it is hinted that he may have later secretly regretted what he did to Randall, as he later came to respect the man in the years to come, especially after hearing about his survival, believing that the man had purpose. As such, when the Vandals ran into a rival raider group, on the eve of their battle Marko betrayed his gang by sedating his leader and carrying him over to the rival encampment. With a rapt, surprised audience in full view, Marko blinded, castrated, and paralyzed his leader, he then declared himself leader of the rival tribe, and would face anyone who thought himself more worthy. None challenged him. With his intimate familiarity with his original clan's tactics, Marko led his men to an easy victory. The captured Vandals met the same fate as the leader, blinded, emasculated and crippled, they were additionally disembowelled. Marko kept them alive for days, having the dogs chew on their entrails to keep them awake and suffering at the fullest before they succumbed. After they all died, Marko kept the leader alive, ensuring that he met a fate much worse than death. Carting him around the country for years, displaying him like a caged animal to let anyone know if they dare cross him, they could as well face a fate worse than death. No one ever again questioned him. Life as a premiere raider Marko ventured the country, recruiting anyone he deems valuable to his cause, being able to identify anyone having potential in them, pushing them to become more proficient in violence and teaching them how to educate themselves, which he learned from his time as a slave. Marko maintained a loyal brotherhood, showing them that he is always able to win against low odds. Marko created his own philosophy that his men knew about, stating that "Man is the measure of all things", that in a post-apocalyptic world, you must make your own law for yourself and those closest to you. Believing that after all the things he had witnessed, such as towns eating people and places where kids are killed for stealing food, "right and wrong" morals are delusional and self-indulgent. Believing that there is no heaven or hell and eventually everyone will die so they should make the most of life while they’re still alive, that death should be something to look forward to as it became a comfort to him. Marko made sure to look after his people and raise them correctly, teaching them that the most important aspect in the world they live in is to do what it takes to survive, he taught them to look within their selves and trust their own instincts. That good or bad have different meanings to the typical moral definition, claiming that bad means a strong individual who will endure others listening to the weak voice inside them and lay to die, and that good simply means raw flesh that is stripped and eaten by the hungry. Believing that the world needs bad people to maintain balance and order, as good will simply let you down in the end. Marko would make deals with many other tribes and raiders, such as Red Bear and the Fiends, having taught Violet some unique torture techniques, he also had an inconspicuous deal with a chronic rapist named Troy, who never met him physically. A vast amount of the tribes feared him. Marko also became a member of The Syndicate; ran by the mysterious "Mr. K", whom Marko didn’t trust. A secret society of like-minded individuals all over North America who plan to gain full region control. He made deals with the businesses associated such as Richter & Associates ran by the Syndicate’s representative the Judge, who formerly worked with Steven Randall on a bounty job. 2281 By the events of 2281, Marko continued his business in the Capital Wasteland, working under Littlehorn & Associates and capturing slaves; making deals with Servitude Solutions run by E. Jones. As referenced by the Judge, Marko was hired by E. Jones to assist in capturing a former member of the Vandals; Vahsi, he successfully enslaved the man for Jones and was later purchased by the Judge. Eventually, Marko and his gang were driven out of the Capital Wasteland by the Regulators led by an unspecified Marshal (may have possibly been Cooper), and made a living marauding in a plain area with no laws (according to the Judge it was Llano Estacado, a region in north Texas), gaining strength for his war band with new found raiders who needed leadership. He and his crew made a lot of money by selling their slaves to Caesar's Legion, who labelled them a foederatus which granted them license to pillage outside the legion's territory. As Marko was making business, he heard that Steven Randall created his own bounty hunting firm; Randall & Associates in the Mojave Wasteland. Having heard that the Judge was making movements in the Mojave Wasteland from Littlehorn, and his own plans to move further west once he’s gathered enough men and material, he sent the Judge a message letting him know about the situation, and asking him to give his condolences to Randall, making sure he knows that he is still alive. Marko also sent Sergio to the Mojave Wasteland to assist the Judge after hearing that Randall hired a Courier who exceeded the typical bounty hunting expectations and had defeated many feared targets. However by the time Sergio arrived, Randall had apparently been killed, and the Courier single-handedly killed the Judge and his men. After making enough from raiding, Marko made it official that he decided to retire and reside in Frost Hill, Utah, a town run by former marauders who are unofficially on the NCR’s bounty list. He hired many bandits and infamous killers, such as Glanton, to help him clear the area of raiders and 80s, and even intimidated a super mutant named Porter into his entourage. However, after hearing more about the Courier’s "unstoppable bounty scores", Marko became agitated and made it a small priority to eventually face the Courier and prove that he is no better than mere mortals, or at least Marko himself. Marko also began to notice that a mysterious ghoul who he deemed familiar started trailing him. Around this time, Marko heard that Sergio had taken over a hub in the Mojave Wasteland; Valle Del Hierro, after working with Fisk, an associate of Mr. K, hoping to create a new form of commerce by capturing and selling slaves, where the Legion or the NCR wouldn’t bother the citizens. Proud of his little brother, he sent him a letter, letting him know about his retirement. It wasn’t long later that he heard the Courier killed Sergio, this fuelled Marko’s rage and decided to postpone his retirement, setting his plan to take down the Courier to a higher priority. Notes *Someguy has said Marko is a "straight man with average package, though it's wrapped up in heavy pubes to the point it looks like a woolly mammoth style kolache."https://twitter.com/Someguy_Modder/status/903073396384260097 *Information given under his alias, Virgil, should not be taken as fact. Appearances Marko is mentioned in New Vegas Bounties I, New Vegas Bounties II, The Inheritance, Russell, Bad Mothafucka, The Better Angels and makes his long-awaited appearance in New Vegas Bounties III. Below is a list containing every reference, instance and mention of Marko in the Someguy2000 series. Behind the Scenes *Marko was originally a bounty target in Potomac Breaks, a cancelled mod series made for Fallout 3, his quest was based on a holotape from the base game; Dead end. Someguy was ultimately disappointed with how the project shaped up, so he rebooted the series in the newly released Fallout: New Vegas. Citations Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:New Vegas Bounties III characters